Second Best
by neela
Summary: From one hell to another, during a serial killer case Tessa discover that somewhere along the road, something happened to the solid core of hers and Steve's friendship.
1. One

_**Summary:** From one hell to another, the Homicide detectives find themselves working on a series of gruesome murders dating from far back in time and into the present. Things get worse when Tessa discover that somewhere along the road, something happened__ to rock the solid base of her and Steve's friendship. _

_**Rating: **__T+ (PG-13 – Suggestion of violence)_

_**Author's Note:** This story is certainly the first in either a trilogy or duology. I've got the others planned out, but I'm not finished with them yet. But I decided to upload this anyway, since I don't know when I'll finish those other parts._

* * *

**Second Best**  
_by neela_

* * *

**One**

Rubbing the ridge of his nose, Detective Senior Constable Steve Hayden let out an exhausted sigh, leaning back as far as the office chair allowed. It squeaked loudly at the action, attracting the attention of constable Dee Suzeraine who passed him after her detour trip through their office with a couple of pictures from the recent crime scene. However, he didn't notice the concerned glance directed at him before she left through the glass doors, instead embraced by an aching dimness as he closed his eyes.

What a terrible day.

Up before 6 a.m. because of a ridiculously loud pager, calling him out to a horrible scene at one of the private high schools where a couple of students had been found gutted out in the biology lab by the morning cleaner. And as if the gruesome slaughtered bodies weren't enough, the bank had called today to remind him of an upcoming meeting to discuss the future of the family farm.

He was startled out of the self-imposed thought process by the sound of folders being dropped down on the desk in front of him. A big stack of folders, he noted.

"Please tell me that's not more of them."

His partner Tessa Vance gave him an apologetic look as she returned to her desk with an equal amount of folders. "Sorry." She sat down, immediately the epitome of efficiency as she cleared space and made room for reading.

Steve gazed at her, for a minute drawn to the way her chin fell into an open palm, supported on the desk by a carefully placed elbow.

"_Are you __really sure, Steve?" _

Shaking his head quietly, he let the feet fall from the desk where they'd rested and sat up straight, the back of the chair creaking as he did so. He copied Tessa's actions, clearing space for the files to unfold.

"When I woke up today," he sighed, "I never imagined I'd find myself buried in the victims of a brutal serial killer."

"Not to mention a serial killer who's never been discovered until now," Tessa stated, already closing one folder after noting the links and differences to the scene they'd seen today. Work came easily to her, either as a nice distraction or just an arena where she thoroughly enjoyed herself, where she could unfold completely.

Steve gave her an exasperated glance, not for the first time annoyed she could easily give him more reason to feel miserable with just a statement of fact. With his old partner Barney, years ago before Tessa came to the division, he'd investigated one of these homicides, without finding the killer. It was not really a question whether the murders were connected; it was too many similarities, too many connections. And as such, he felt responsible.

"Don't remind me," he muttered, finding his pen to jot down the few notes the first folder had given him.

The office soon succumbed to silence with only the occasional pen-to-paper and flipping sound breaking the monotony. Though he noticed Tessa sometimes glance up at him from the corner of his eye, lips parted as if to say something, he trained his eyes on the words floating together in front of him. For some reason, the very idea of making idle conversation or cracking some sort of joke utterly eluded him.

He must be more tired than he thought.

Steve had been at work for more than 12 hours; his body was telling him to quit and head home, preferably straight to bed. Shooting a quick glance at the clock on the wall he reckoned another few hours till Tessa would head home and hit the sack. She always worked overtime, even beyond the point of payment and health.

Reading the same sentence for the fifth time, Steve finally gave up and closed the folder with a quick flip. "I think I'll finish this tomorrow. I'm dead on my feet."

"Little sleep?" Tessa looked up with her trademark curiosity, never relinquishing her grip on the pen drumming against the desk.

"You could say that," Steve replied shortly, groaning at the ache in his back as he stood. Really, what had made him join the search in Fisk's garbage container? Even a quick stop at home for a shower before heading back to work hadn't quelled the twinge. Not the smell either, he thought with a grimace.

_Guilt_, his conscience told him matter-of-factly. Steve held back another sigh.

Standing up, he quickly gathered the files and laptop and laid it in a neat stack by the phone, collecting his winter coat from the hat-and-coat stand by the coffee machine. He noticed Tessa had once again delved into the folders and paid him little attention, her unread files stack closing in on empty. It almost made him sigh again. She should just head home too and leave the work behind for tonight. No point in driving yourself sick if you wanted to hang around and wrap up the case. Not that even pneumonia would keep her away.

He felt like he should say something; that he'd come to the point in their routine where he would badger her about going home and get to sleep early, even pull her physically away and give her a lift. His silence seemed to draw her away from the work, her clear blue eyes staring up at him quietly.

Was there expectancy in that look? Did she wait for him to hassle her?

Steve hesitated.

Suddenly feeling he was wading into her depth and not understanding why exactly, he just returned the stare, then nodded and stepped around the desk before heading for the clear glass doors marked Homicide. "Night, Tess."

_I'm sorry._

The reply was slower than usual, "Night. Sleep well."

He couldn't help but clench down the churning in his stomach as he entered the elevator, pushing the button for the basement parking.

* * *

"And then he just left? Again?" Tootsie let go of her wine glass, eyes wide in surprise. Next to her, Tessa only nodded in confirmation and took a sip of her drink. 

"Again," she stated, the hint of a sad look crossing her face. "Sixth time since that night."

The older woman couldn't believe her own ears, why would he do something like this? And yet it hadn't caught her completely off guard. In the autopsy lab today, she had experienced the same sort of attitude, albeit in a lesser grade of indifference, and in her opinion, cruelty.

For the first time in a long time she felt annoyance build up at the back of her mind on her friend's behalf, but quelled it immediately. Tessa didn't need angry replies tonight, even if it wasn't directed at her; it would only upset her more. What that girl needed was comfort, pure and simple, a friend who didn't lash out on their mutual friend in anger.

_Silly girl, she doesn't deserve that attit__ude after last week's events. _

Sighing, Tootsie grasped her wine and drained the last few sips in one gulp. A pair of blue eyes followed her actions with a curious stare. Probably the first time experiencing her out of character, she assumed. At least since the night at Tessa's place after one of their hit and run cases, where their roles had been reversed and the young detective had played friendly comforter.

"Men are pigs," Tootsie growled once the glass was empty and pushed away from her reach. Though her thoughts went to a different male than Steve, she wouldn't reveal that to her friend. Not tonight, maybe later when Tessa had recuperated from this latest blow to her self-esteem.

Tessa nodded with a half smile. One of her fingers was lazily trailing the rim of her own glass. "Can't argue with you there," her younger friend agreed wistfully.

"Of course you can't, one of them treated you like dirt under his shoe. Not to mention he's supposed to be your best friend!" This time Tootsie couldn't keep the irritation out of her tone, a fact which the young Homicide detective caught onto quickly, frowning.

Instead of getting riled up, Tessa sighed resignedly. "It's not exactly like that. He doesn't ignore me completely—"

"Only enough to make you feel miserable enough to drink whisky for the first time in months," Tootsie pointed out with a firm, slender finger at her friend's glass. "And if I remember correctly, our dear Detective Hayden was the reason for that indulgence as well."

Tessa flushed crimson and pulled the evidence out of sight, casting her eyes down in shame.

_Stop, she feels bad enough as it is without you making it worse. He's gotten under her skin after all. She won't allow people to talk degradingly about him. It's almost sad._

Silence fell over them for a moment before she broke it again, this time more in control of her emotions. "Look, Tessa, you've got to admit he's been a complete dim-witted country boy to go and treat you like that. You've known each other for four years, you're best friends—when will you stop protecting him?"

"I'm not protecting him!" Tessa protested, but failed to bring conviction into her voice. The seasoned pathologist raised an eyebrow and Tessa's fierce features crumbled not long after, retreating into herself and leaning further back in the chair. Finally, the honest look of hurt on her face came, the real emotions spilling through the broken wall Tootsie had challenged.

When she saw the trace of tears welling up in beautiful blue eyes, Tootsie regretted her previous anger. She leaned across the table and laid her hand on top a slender shoulder, hoping it could be of small comfort.

"I'm sorry," she spoke softly. "I shouldn't have been so harsh." Tessa shook her head.

"No, you were just being honest. Nothing to be sorry about."

"Are you gonna be all right?" Tootsie nodded towards the whisky left alone on the other side of her. Fingers went out to grasp it and lead it into Tessa's sight.

"No," the young detective said quietly. Then a smirk crossed her lips as she continued, "I'm going to have a killer hangover tomorrow."

It made Tootsie smile, glad the humour was back, even if it was only a hastily raised shield against the heavy emotions swirling around in the depth. She nodded and let go of the shoulder, finding her own glass.

"Then I'll join you," she said lightly. "Just let me get another one of these."

* * *

Steve rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands, forcing the drowsy sleep out of his body. It was still very early morning, but he doubted he'd fall asleep again. Not after the visions trapping him in a nightmare caused him to startle awake in a sweat. The sheets lay across his lap, scarcely covering him and the evident co-player in last night's escapade. He leaned down heavily on his hands, elbows balancing at the knees. 

Behind him lay the other evidence of why he would have to evade the truth if someone asked him whether he got some sleep or not. A brunette, tall, slim, filling out in all the right places, with perfect lips and huge dark eyes set in a narrow face. Dana was her name, attorney at the DA's office, and she'd spent the nights here for the past month or so since they met during a hearing.

_Sad, gentle eyes were staring up at him beneath __teary lashes, trapping him in a foggy spell he couldn't break free off._  
"_Are you sure it's me you want?"_

He shook his head free of the memory, rising from the bed and finding a pair of clean underwear before heading to the shower. Once the cold water splashed across his face, Steve managed to get his head clear and tame his churning emotions. It wouldn't do him any good going around with his head in the clouds when a serial killer was on the loose.

Fortunately, the pager had stayed quiet since yesterday morning, but it didn't keep him from dreading every second while waiting for the next call. He hoped it wouldn't come. He hoped he wouldn't show up at another narcissistic crime scene. He hoped there wouldn't be more bodies of young students lying gutted in the morgue.

Sometimes Steve wondered why he still hung around the place, taking on a job that cost him his soul and tore down his once carefree , blue-eyed and happy view on the world. Now he could hardly head down Arthur Street without checking the back alleys for drowned girls with a gardenia pushed down their throats.

A vague thought went to the meeting with the bank that was coming up next week. If they were lucky, if Tessa could once again show off her brilliant mind and tie together the pieces of evidence, motives and suspects, he would have time off to think about the bank problem.

The churning returned just then, reminding him of what he would have to do before Tessa could show her puzzle solving mastery. If he headed to work early, he could be finished with the folders by the time she came in.

She deserved that at least. Perhaps he'd make her a cup of coffee as well and pretend all was well in the world, that thoughts hadn't plagued him and disturbed his nights since last week.

Turning off the water, Steve stepped out of the shower and dried off. It was like a switch off button—no more memories running behind closed eyelids at high-speed. Out of the bathroom door stepped the professional, by-the-book detective Steve Hayden in a clean navy suit.

Straight into the beeping pager held by a brunette who both tortured and pleased him.

* * *

The wind was cold and biting into the exposed flesh on her face. Tessa drew her coat tighter, tempted to reach up and adjust the scarf, yet knowing to do so would mean letting her frozen fingers out of the warm captivity of the soft woollen mittens she'd bought the other day. 

So instead she ignored the ache all together, just like she forced herself to forget the driving throbbing behind her eyes.

Last night had been fun in the end, with Tootsie cheering her up and both of them ending up completely plastered in Tessa's apartment, sharing a bit too many glasses of whisky and wine. It was the first time in several months she'd allowed herself the stronger type of alcohol intentionally. From experience she knew it was the only thing that would get her wasted and into a situation that would allow her escape the world and reality for a little while.

_As if the case wasn't bad enough, he just had to...  
Don't go there. _

Huddling even tighter together, she looked to both sides of the road before crossing and taking a turn towards a large gate further down the pavement..

Reporters seemed to have already gotten wind of the story, despite its early morning call, as a whole crowd of them were fenced off by several uniformed police officers outside the crime scene tape. Not that it surprised it, considering who owned the big mansion looming behind the gate.

Flashes blinded her temporarily as she fished up her badge and showed it to one of the officers. With a hurried wave and tight grimace, the police officer handed back the badge and held up the tape for her to cross under. She was fast, ignoring the calls for comments and continued flashes as she went on. She didn't understand how Thorne could stand it.

A wide passage led up to a half-secluded mansion, surrounded by trees and bushes at three sides, in a garden that would probably be wonderfully littered with different colours in spring. Upper-class society—Tessa felt like she'd just fed herself to the wolves.

Inside the mansion she ran into Fisk who was just heading up the stairs to the second floor. After a short greeting, he gestured her to follow.

"Come along, Detective. The dinner is ready." Tessa didn't like that statement and what it implied.

Up the stairs and down a hallway covered in paintings and pictures, she trudged after the diligent forensic expert until they entered a dining room where Tootsie was leaning over the long table. Years in the force had hardened her, made her resistant to whatever gruesome sights and smells she faced, yet it never really prepared her for what she would meet.

In the first few seconds after spotting the body, Tessa stood rigid and tense in the doorway, only gazing at the body. Then something snapped and she came into the right mode, accepting the transparent vinyl gloves Fisk handed her and strode across the open space towards the dining table.

"Hello," Tessa greeted Tootsie, wincing at the loud sharpness of her own voice. However, she was secretly pleased when she saw the other woman was also suffering from a nasty hangover, gritting her teeth for a mini-second and only grunting.

It _had_ been fun last night, they had to admit that. But any reminiscing would have to wait until later, preferably after a Bloody Mary.

"What've you got, Tootsie?"

* * *

Even though he woke up early, went to work early and even had breakfast before that (albeit a very hastily put-together toast), Steve was running late. He couldn't explain how he managed it, but he was and now he strode quickly up the staircase in the mansion to the dining room, taking two steps at a time. 

Thorne hadn't been in his best mood when Steve arrived at the scene, probably because he had forced out of bed early and had to fight through a throng of reporters outside as well. He'd irritably told him off for being late and almost forcibly pushed him in the direction of the crime scene with a few muttered curses under his breath when the tumult down on the street increased. Steve would have to warn Tessa against getting on his bad side later.

"Finally decided to show up?" Fisk met him in the corridor, dusting on one of the picture frames near an open door. As always, the man sported an impeccable appearance in spite of the hour, his face drawn in an utterly focused expression. No one could say the forensic expert didn't love his job.

"Thorne wanted a word," Steve replied lamely, looking around his surroundings.

"Ah, so the big man himself has entered the building."

"Yeah, that's right, and you should watch your back. He's teething."

"Can't see why his bark should be worse than his bite today. Must be because of you, Hayden," Fisk said dryly, giving him a scrutinizing look with just a slight tilt of the head. "Body's in there," he supplied, gesturing to the open door, already attention back at his work.

Steve nodded, stepping around the forensic expert and almost immediately stopping in the doorway. Though knowing what the killer was capable of, he couldn't help but grimace at the sight drawing his attention. Another young girl, by the look of it, lying gutted on the dining table.

_Ready for dinner.  
Guy must strive towards cannibalism._

A slight whisper drew him out of his thoughts and he turned to see Tessa's back towards him and Tootsie leaning over the body, yet gazing at him with an indecipherable expression. He couldn't help noticing the drop in temperature within that look.

_Uh-oh._

* * *

Tootsie looked at her with an unspoken question lingering in her eyes as she temporarily stopped her examination, to which Tessa only shook her head and turned to face Steve, whom she presumed had stepped through the door. She'd heard him speak with Fisk in the hallway. 

Brown eyes met her blue ones. It was only silent for a few seconds before she spoke up, voice uncharacteristically bland and even. "Victim's Anne MacCallagher, 17, alone at home with parents overseas. Housemaid found her this morning when she arrived for work."

Judging by his concealed confusion, Tessa knew her message had come through at least partially. Best friends or not, she was tired of being dominated, flung around like a rag doll and ignored at the earliest convenience. No more nice girl—if the last week had been some sort of message to her that he wanted them to be less friends, he would from now on get nothing but efficient professionalism from her.

* * *

**To be continued**  



	2. Two

_**Summary:** From one hell to another, the Homicide detectives find themselves working on a series of gruesome murders dating from far back in time and into the present. Things get worse when Tessa discover that somewhere along the road, something happened__ to rock the solid base of her and Steve's friendship. _

_**Rating: **__T+ (PG-13 – Suggestion of violence)_

_**Author's Note:** This story is certainly the first in either a trilogy or duology. I've got the others planned out, but I'm not finished with them yet. But I decided to upload this anyway, since I don't know when I'll finish those other parts._

* * *

**Second Best**  
_by neela_

* * *

**Two**

Watching the interrogation through the one-way mirror in the adjoining room, Steve leaned forward on the desk, troubled with thought. For some reason, today had been a strange and weird day, and not entirely because of the case. He'd gone home to give Dana a lift back to her place and had ended up on his back in the living room instead. When he came back to the office, his fifteen-minute break having turned into more than an hour in which he had missed Tootsie's autopsy, Tessa had seemed really upset when he found her going through the files he didn't finish last night.

It didn't get better when he couldn't give her a proper explanation for his absence, though she didn't get riled up as usual. Instead she treated him to a cold shoulder that was nothing short of...unfriendly. No, that wasn't the word. She'd been friendly all right, if no jokes, no banter and just straight formal conversation about the case could be described as such. Hell, even Tootsie had been weird to him. As if the look he'd been met with at the mansion didn't forewarn him about her behaviour.

It was as if their friendship had turned overnight, he realised throughout the day as they delved into the case and Tessa pushed herself further into it than normal, almost bordering on unhealthily vigour. Like if they were back to square one four years ago, Steve thought with a slight irk. Tessa was desperate to prove herself then, often losing her way and compensating with strict socialising patterns, keeping people at an arm's length. Two years into their partnership and after quite many ups and downs, she had finally loosened up. Then again, so had he.

He'd prided himself into thinking they had a very balanced and encouraging friendship, as well as a brilliant partnership. Working together 24-7 for the past four years would have contributed to that. It made it difficult to stay away from each other, to guard their private life from notice or even keep them out of it. She had helped him out with the renovation, even bought the champagne when they celebrated at the finish, made him laugh and, should he admit it, gave him reason for feeling very protective of her. She had a penchant for getting into trouble when he left her to her own devices.

Steve wasn't a man for introspection and analysing, but he had to admit they had grown together. Matured, even. He couldn't imagine what life would be like without her.

"_I don't want to play second violin."  
Was there expectancy in that look?  
I'm sorry._

Shaking the memories out of his head, he noticed Tessa was wrapping up the interrogation and pushed himself off the desk. Whether or not this uncomfortable behaviour would continue throughout the afternoon and evening, he was going to have to talk with her at some point. However, seeing the flash in her eyes saying she'd gotten something out of the interview, Steve knew it would have to wait until later. To when they weren't busy dealing with this case and had some time to do it properly, even if it was driving him nuts.

* * *

It was with a small ball of anticipation rolling around in the bottom of her being that Tessa followed Steve as he led the way outside. Tootsie had given her a glance when she spotted them, as she was supposed to bring back another round of drinks (strictly water this time) from the bar. As it were, she'd barely managed to put the glasses on an empty table before being guided towards the exit.

The cold autumn air bit into her skin as they exited the pub and she suddenly wished she'd stopped and brought along her coat. But Steve seemed to have been in a little bit of hurry, not even giving her that little comfort. She crossed her arms, already starting to shift on her feet lest they turn into ice.

"You gonna tell me why you brought me out here, or am I going to freeze my butt off?" Tessa asked, with a little touch of the frustration she had felt all day. Steve shifted on his feet and didn't meet her eyes at first, seemingly cold too, or perhaps a bit nervous. "Well?" she nudged, wanting both to go inside and hear his answer. Could it be he'd finally come to his senses?

"I'm sorry about today," Steve said finally, looking up at her with those dark, mysterious eyes that somehow always stirred something in her.

"What about today?" Her voice was a bit unsteady due to the cold and, in her ears, sounded far more indifferent than she felt. Nevertheless, after his treatment, he wouldn't get off the hook too easily.

_Tootsie really got me riled up over all this. Perhaps I'm being too hard on him.  
Don't waver now._

"I should've called you when I knew I wouldn't make the autopsy, and I should've finished those files instead of leaving it to you while I went my own merry way."

She was sure her expression had fallen and exposed the hurt she felt inside. He thought it was about those damn files and the autopsy. Not about the way he acted the last few days, worrying her when he was so out of character, even taking it as far as ignoring her. Frustration bordered on her consciousness, threatening to spill out should just another strut be ripped away from the carefully erected wall around her emotions.

"Tess?" He sounded worried. She must've been out of it for awhile, caught up in her own thoughts.

"You thought it was about the damn files?" Tessa hissed. "I don't give a damn about the files, nor the autopsy, they weren't important!"

_Not as important as __your friendship, your smiles, your teasing._

Steve was taken aback, eyes wide in surprise at her outburst, but Tessa didn't care. He'd gone on about this for a week or more. She'd taken it all in stride but now she couldn't keep it bottled up inside any longer. It felt like she was bursting at the seams with all the emotions welling up.

"I don't know what's been up with you this past week, but I sure as hell don't think I've done anything to warrant the attitude you've shown me! Seriously, Steve, I thought we were friends? Best friends? Wasn't that what you said to me last year on New Year's Eve?"

"What?" Steve looked like a question mark, only irking her further. However, she found her energy had been quickly spent in the outburst, her body suddenly heavy.

"You know, never mind, it doesn't matter anymore. I'm leaving," Tessa lamented with downcast eyes, not managing to look at him and those inquiring features without spilling the angry tears lingering at the corner of her eyes. Heading back towards the pub entrance, she couldn't help but think that Tootsie was right. Men were pigs. Especially those with no capability of social antennas. Seriously, they'd been friends for four years and he still didn't know her?

Just as she was about to grasp the door handle, a hand grasped her wrist and yanked her back on the street. Whirling around, resisting the firm grasp, Tessa felt the first tear fall down her cheek. "Let go of me," she growled tersely, shielding her tear from view by turning away.

"No," Steve retorted firmly, but with an edge to his voice. "Not until you explain."

"I've got nothing to say if you can't figure it out, _Detective._" Another tear ran down.

A sturdy, roughened hand went up to her chin, turning her towards him. "Tess—" he started, then abruptly stopped when he saw the tears running freely down her cheeks. Tessa wiped them away angrily with her free hand.

"Okay, I'll tell you, _farm boy_, since you're so incapable of thinking outside the box for once," she snapped harshly, wringing her wrist out of his grasp. "For more than a week, you've been moping around and treating me like nothing more than dirt under your shoe to be brushed off at the earliest convenience. You've completely ignored me, neglected me, and made me believe I've done something completely horrible to deserve this." Once the first string of words had come out of her mouth, she paused to reign in some control of her emotions. Her watery blue eyes met his wide dark, voice softer when she spoke.

"You knew what I went through last week, with the whole John Gardener thing." At this point, she was almost losing control again. The memories were so rough, so fresh in her mind and hurting her deeply. Her hand went up to her neck and face, tracing old scabs and bruises. "I felt like it was my entire fault; that you even blamed me for what happened. You knew I needed you, Steve," Tessa whispered, not stopping her tears this time, feeling her heart break as well as her voice.

Steve's expression was deeply saddened, tearing into her heart like another stab. But he said nothing and she didn't stay around to find out the answer to her unspoken questions, instead backtracking into the pub where she retrieved her coat before slipping out through the back door, closely followed by a concerned Tootsie.

* * *

_Somewhere in the huge complex towering up above him, a madman was on the loose, running and hiding from the police chasing him. After a wild race through the streets from the man's house down a few blocks, they'd forced him inside this place._

_Apprehensive, Steve clutched his gun a little tighter, tilting his head to see his partner doing the same. They were pressed up against the wall besides the warehouse door, waiting silently for the back-up to arrive.__ Tessa was breathing heavily, almost gasping for breath, which manifested itself by damp in front of her face. A gritted groan escaped her lips as she shifted on her feet. Seriously, when would she learn high heels should be left at home?_

_Smiling ghostly at the trademark stubbornness his partner displayed, Steve perked when he heard the sirens. Moments later, two uniformed police cars braked at the parking lot behind them, flashing red and blue in the dim evening light. Four officers came out, one of them talking to the station through the car radio. Apparently, more back-up was on the way._

"_He's in there," he heard his partner say lowly to the newcomers. "Just a minute ahead."_

"_Head around the back." Steve said, "Make sure he doesn't escape."_

"_Be careful," Tessa ordered. "He's armed."_

_The officers nodded their acknowledgment, splitting up and moving quickly around the corner in each direction, guns drawn._

_Steve locked eyes with Te__ssa and nodded towards the door. With a trained entry, they spilled into the darkened storeroom, the only light given by the outside street lights through matted windows high under the ceiling. Not a sound could be heard in the room except their slightly strained breathing. Because of the cold, the running had been taxing on his body. His throat burned; not that he would admit it to his partner._

_On signal, the two of them spread out to search the shelves for Jack Gardener. Steve went left, quickly moving towards the wall and following it to the other side while he kept his senses trained on any different sound or sight. From across the room he could hear the low steps from Tessa's heels as she followed an equal pace._

_Meeting up at the other side, footmarks in the dirt by the door indicated their suspect had run further. Steve stood ready while his partner handled the door, opening it with a flash, exposing a long and narrow hallway going both directions._

_It posed a dilemma._

"_I'll go that way, you take the other." Tessa nudged him firmly, eyes wide and firm._

"_You sure?" he asked, not at all willing to leave her alone when Gardener was loose._

"_I'm sure, now go."_

_Turning her back at him, she hurried down the hallway to the right, gun at the ready by her thigh. Steve battled the churning in his stomach, forcing his legs to move the other way._

_He couldn't help but notice an ominous air surrounding him.  
_

* * *

"_Drop the gun, Detective." Jack Gardener's voice was harsh, demanding...and desperate. He wanted out of this, quickly, before back-up would force him to surrender. _

_Steve hesitated, feeling his arms tremble from the cheer strain of keeping the gun trained at the man, his features locked in a grim expression. Perspiration ran down the back of his neck, spiting the cool autumn air drifting through the broken window._

_One of the shards of glass was currently pressed against the throat of his fair-haired partner. Tessa's eyes were wide, darkened with fright and tension. Red trails of bl__ood down her temples indicated several blows to her head. Her clothes were dirty from a fall to the ground, ripped in places where she'd hit the shards. Steve thought he could see blood colouring the dark fabric of her pants._

_How the man had overcome her, Steve didn't know, but he cursed himself for allowing Tessa to convince him of her tactic. He shouldn't have left her alone. Somehow, she always wound up in trouble when he did._

_After another short glance at the threatening cullet and the beautiful blue eyes marred with fright, Steve laid down his weapon and kicked it away. He would have to try a different tactic now that he was defenceless._

"_Let her go, Jack." __The man snorted, pressing the glass a little tighter and drawing blood. _

You sick bastard, _Steve thought while forcing his emotions under control. _Can't lose your cool.

"_Just let her go and it'll all be over."_

"_Like hell it will! Don't you think I know what you're after? Oh no, I'm not gonna give up."_

"_So what will you do next?" Steve strained to keep his voice even, trying to include a bit of logical reason. "Threaten yourself out of here through the barricades?"_

"_Great mind you have there for a partner," Gardener sneered at Tessa, clutching her tightly to him with his free arm. "He's got it all figured out already." She was almost limp in his grip, though Steve could see her eyes were trying to gain more courage and defiance. If it was one thing he knew, it was that Tessa hated her weaknesses._

"_You won't get through the barricades, even if you have me as leverage," she said, her breath hitching when the man responded emotionally and pushed more blood out of the rift along her throat. _

_Steve felt himself stiffen, tensing as if in wait for the next move. "She's right, Jack. They won't let you out even with a cop in your grasp."_

_Just then, he saw movement from the corner of his eye, behind the raging suspect. Not risking looking closely, Steve prayed to God he assumed correctly and hoped for a quick end. _

"_It's over," he said with conviction he didn't feel in the least. _

"_Police! Drop the weapon!" a fourth voice joined them._

_Gardener's face twisted in a foul grimace as he realised he'd been played, roaring as he prepared to drive the shard of glass deep into the slender neck of his partner._

_But it never happened.__ A bang resounded in the room, its echo like a stab as Steve shifted his look from Tessa's tightly shut eyes to the open confusion on Gardener's features. From the now open doorway behind the man, one of the police officers came through slowly, gun smoking from the recently fired shot. A young man, probably one of his first shots. _

_Steve rushed forward when the heavy body of Jack Gardener sagged down on his knees, the hand holding the cullet slipping away from Tessa and allowing her to fall to the ground. He caught her in his embrace, clutching her tightly to him, almost painfully so.__ Only now he realised how quick his heart was beating. He wondered how he could have missed the heavy thuds against the ribcage beneath hot flesh. Not that it mattered any longer; Tessa was safe, finally._

"_Next time, we go together," Steve muttered into her hair, half-kissing her scalp in comfort and hugging her tightly. _

_A soft sob was her only reply._

* * *

Gritting his teeth, Steve wanted nothing more than be swallowed by sleep and sink back into the mattress. Unfortunately, drowsiness eluded him tonight, instead assaulting him with thoughts. He was not a man for introspection, yet Tessa's words had forced him to re-evaluate that belief. There was no way he could simply let it go, to leave their friendship with such an obvious rift that it may never be mended.

No first aid kit would help him in this matter either; he needed to seal it close, to leave no sign it had ever been there in the first place. That, of course, would be like catching wind in your hand, he reprimanded himself. Even if they made up, the fight was burned into their minds' memory, impossible to escape. Not that he could truly see how Tessa would forgive him completely for his behaviour.

Steve admitted his faults for ignoring her the past week. She'd needed him and he'd just left her to fend for herself against the monsters, after four years of friendship. And what excuse could he offer?

"_Are you really sure, Steve? I don't want to play second violin."_

Remnants of a memory, pieces of evidence on his soul and body, nothing concrete, neither resolve nor courage. Whatever easy way out of this was nonexistent, only showing him, whether he liked it or not, the road less travelled by.

Hearing her accusation again behind closed lids, guilt filled him and he snapped his eyes open. Sighing, Steve slid out of bed, hot and flushed despite the cool temperature in the bedroom. He went over to the window, opening it full and leaning against the window sill.

Outside the night was dark and street lights dimmed by the fog created by the cold autumn wind. The sky was somewhat clear, patches of clouds littering across vast darkness where only a few stars could be seen.

The upcoming meeting with the bank regarding the family farm came to mind. His father had called earlier today about it, asking if he should come up and join him at the meeting. Steve, of course, had said he'd take care of it, that his father should just enjoy life and wish for rain next harvest. He didn't want to face his father's disappointment if it went bad.

Nothing was happening in the streets of his neighbourhood, though he still unconsciously strained his ears for any sound out of the ordinary. After a case several years ago, he still listened for the squeak of a wheelchair down Arthur Street, carrying the sedated bodies of young females.

Tessa had solved that case, like always putting the puzzle together and awarding him the next clue or potential killer on a silver platter. It made his job easier, working with her. Besides the fact their solve rate was exceptional in the division, his partner was an enigma, unpredictable and always on the move like a whirlwind. Never ceasing to amaze him, Tessa had captured him from day one even if he never admitted it, and still had him in her spell.

However, what kind of spell she'd caught him in, he still didn't know.

_I never thought I'd be giving this so much thought.  
You never believed your life would change either.  
Has it?_

Stomach churning, Steve turned his eyes towards the bed where his perfect brunette was sleeping soundly. Something indecipherable ate at him, leaving him with more questions than answers.

* * *

**To be continued **


	3. Three

_**Summary:** From one hell to another, the Homicide detectives find themselves working on a series of gruesome murders dating from far back in time and into the present. Things get worse when Tessa discover that somewhere along the road, something happened__ to rock the solid base of her and Steve's friendship. _

_**Rating: **__T+ (PG-13 – Suggestion of violence)_

_**Author's Note:** This story is certainly the first in either a trilogy or duology. I've got the others planned out, but I'm not finished with them yet. But I decided to upload this anyway, since I don't know when I'll finish those other parts._

* * *

**Second Best**  
_by neela_

* * *

**Three**

The ticking of the clock in the kitchenette was counting the seconds of her fourth restless night in a week. Tessa tried to ignore it, clutching the pillow in her arms tighter, willing back the tears threatening to spill out again. She was exhausted, her cheeks were sore and puffy from the crying, and Tootsie had left only half an hour ago. It had been comforting to have someone to unleash her sorrow and anger at, without the person lashing back at you. Not to mention that the older woman's hugs were almost as good as Steve's.

At the thought of her partner, her stomach warred between the two emotions taking main control of her persona at the moment. Anger came first, tearing at the pillow in her grasp, soon followed by defeated sadness.

_How can he have such control of me? My feelings?_

Groaning at her obvious weaknesses, Tessa got up from the bed and headed into the shower. When emotions got out of control, logic or reason was the only way to still them. That and a shower.

The hot water was a relief, splashing across her flushed face and draining away all thought and ache. It was luxury, to have long showers, even if it was nearly the middle of the night. Not that she cared much at this point; she'd never get any sleep anyway.

Ten minutes later Tessa turned off the water, quickly finding a towel and rubbing herself off before tying on her bathrobe. She gazed into the mirrored version of herself, frowning at the redness of her eyes and still puffy cheeks.

_Don't you look pretty.  
Shut it._

Angrily combing her hair, she looked away from the mirror and went into the bedroom. The bedside lamp was on, spreading a soft glow across the heightened bed. Tessa found clean underwear and put it on, leaving the bathrobe in place instead of changing into pyjamas. There was something comforting in wearing the oversized, fluffy material after a relaxing shower. It reminded her of her mother when she was little. The hugs from a mother in bathrobe, smelling sweetly of lavender and warm with love had calmed her in her childhood.

Spontaneously, Tessa picked up her phone and was already half-through her mother's number before realising what she was doing.

_It's __long past midnight. Even if she's in a different time zone, she'll be asleep by now._

The familiar flush of sadness washed over her and seemed to add weights to her legs, guiding her to the couch where she landed with a heavy _thump_. Once spread across the length, she succumbed again to her weaknesses.

* * *

Tessa didn't know she'd fallen asleep before an insistent knocking was disturbing her fitful dreams. Rubbing sleep out of her eyes, she sat up wearily, her whole body feeling like lead at the bottom of the sea. At first, she didn't know what was going on, yet the knocking prevailed and she looked around to see where it came from.

Startled to find it came from the front door, fright grasped her and she stiffened. Clock showed it was past two. The answering machine didn't flash any red blinking light indicating someone had tried to reach her, neither did the pager or cell phone...which meant she had no idea who was banging on her door in the middle of the night.

Stiffly, Tessa rose from the couch, hesitating for a second as she looked towards the closet in which she kept the safe with the gun. Ever since the Bradley Mumm incident she'd been extremely wary of who came without her knowing. She'd installed a peep hole, bought another set of locks as well as a door chain. Security in this building had been appalling four years ago as she had experienced the hard way.

Four years and she still didn't feel safe in her own home.

Shakily crossing the floor, wincing at the loud knocking that only paused with a few seconds interval, she reached the peep hole and almost jumped back in surprise when she spotted her visitor.

_What's he doing here?  
Apologising?  
At two o'clock in the morning?!_

Hesitating again, her hand stilled by the door knob in anticipation. Tessa wondered if he would give up. Probably in the end, if she never answered, afraid he'd wake up the neighbours. He was sort of considerate towards others in general. Then again, her partner was a pretty hard-headed man when he wanted.

Twisting the deadlock, she turned the knob and opened the door as far as the chain allowed it.

If anything could describe her partner at the moment, it would have to be he looked as miserable as she felt. Those brown orbs locked onto hers in less than a second, intense through the gap of the doorway. She could have sworn her stomach dropped a few feet before the churning began and ate away at her nerves.

The words came stumbling out, taking her a little by surprise at the emotional unbalance Steve seemed to be in, nothing like his usual cool and down-to-earth self.

"I've been a complete, ignorant, miserable and fucking lousy friend, absolutely screwing myself over time and again, treating you in a way you don't deserve at all in this world. You're entitled nothing but absolute respect and love, and I'm truly sorry for acting the way I have. I regret nothing more." Once he'd uttered the last words, Steve stood erect and straight-backed with downcast eyes as he drew a deep breath, shifting nervously on his feet. Only when silence had stretched for a couple of minutes did he look up again, drawing Tessa into another stomach-fluttering stare.

_He l__ooks so lost, scared._

They only stared at each other for another minute before she nodded silently and closed the door in his face. Forehead immediately hitting the cool wood, Tessa started to breathe again, having lost that capability somewhere in Steve's speech. Her mind was in an uproar, not to mention her stomach was doing somersaults against her cool skin.

He'd caught her off-guard, come to her at a time of night when she was vulnerable and exposed. The walls she kept so carefully erected around herself were weakened or down during sleep, not coming back until the sun rose and she was fully awake. For a short moment, she wondered if he knew and that being the reason for this late visit.

Cursing herself and her weaknesses, she pulled the chain off and opened the door. Steve stood where she'd left him only with his back turned, eyes widening when she gestured him to enter, but only hesitating a second before coming inside. Checking the hallways outside, Tessa assured herself there were no mysterious shadows lurking around the corner and closed the door.

Turning around with her back against the wall, Tessa felt her heart constrict when their eyes met again. There was something indecipherable in the works in those orbs grasping hers so easily. She forced herself to break the silence.

"How'd you know I was up?" Both surprisingly and not, it awarded her a small ghost of a smile.

"I know you, Tess," said Steve with a knowing glint. Then he quietly added, "I just drove past and saw your light on, so I decided to come up and test my luck."

"You drove across town to see if I was still awake?" she summed up incredulously, feeling a little faint. Of course, it was a typical Steve thing to do; he'd done it more times than not in the past. But she hadn't really expected him to pull of something like that nowadays.

"Well, I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd at least check on you." He avoided her eyes for a moment, looking at the couch which showed obvious signs of being recently slept in. "And I couldn't wait until after work tomorrow before I spoke to you. It'd be a pain to get through the day."

Unable to come up with a reply, Tessa stayed quiet, pushing all her focus on breathing evenly. As it were, her breath wanted to hitch every once in a while. Her heart threatened to pound itself out of her ribcage.

_Why does he make me so nervous? He's __apologised already, why do I...expect more?_

"You're my best friend, Tess. I don't wanna lose you." Steve shifted his look back to her, ignoring the couch and its evidence. The intensity in his pleading gaze strengthened, making her shift a bit more on her feet. Shivers ran up and down her spine.

_He truly looks utterly lost, like a little puppy. _

Sighing, she said defeated, "You really hurt me, Steve."

He nodded, "I know."

"It's not so easily mended."

"I know, but I want to try." He took a step closer, sending more flutters into her stomach. The eyes were pleading with her, desperate for her absolution, her friendship. A tear escaped its captivity, trailing down her face. She didn't notice before he wiped it off with a gentle thumb, staring at the tear in surprise and confusion, then anger because it exposed her weakness again. Second time today she'd cried in front of him; she'd promised there wouldn't be another after the pub incident.

"Do you even have an excuse?" Tessa whispered, not trusting her voice to keep the emotions at bay. She pushed herself tighter to the wall for support, an action that seemingly didn't exceed notion.

Steve looked down again, half-turning away from her in distress and pacing a few steps. Despite her upset stomach and rapid heartbeats, Tessa couldn't help the curiosity rising in her. But suddenly she wasn't so sure she wanted to know. There was something in his features, his body, which spoke of nothing short of trouble. Besides, whether or not he had an excuse, it wouldn't change the things he'd done or said. It would only rip the rift further or give a temporarily relief to the many questions having swarmed her mind the last few days.

Stopping with his back turned to her, Steve spoke so low she barely heard him. "I've been mulling over something a friend said." He sighed, gazing out through the transparent curtains as if lost in thought, or memory.

A moment of silence later and he turned back at her, half-measuring her with an unexplainable expression on his face. Tessa'd never seen him in such open conflict.

And suddenly it hit her. His actions, the tone of his voice, the last few weeks, even the last few months, memories filtered back through the haze of breathless dizziness and Tessa started shaking. By all means, she had time and again proved her intelligence, as well as her brilliant ability to make connections correctly and solve a case, and yet now...she cowered in the face of the question pressing on the forefront of her mind.

Mustering all the courage she could scramble in this precarious situation, she searched for his gaze and found it directed at her, brown orbs darkening as he watched the emotions flittering across her face. She fisted her hands behind her back, struggling to keep her voice even when she finally managed to open her lips.

"Did…um…did it have something to do with me?"

The look that instantly crossed his features told Tessa it did, even more so when he remained silent for another second while she took a deep breath, closing her eyes. Opening them at the sound of feet shuffling, her heart was in her throat when Steve was practically towering over her. The close proximity sent shivers down her spine.

_Why does he affect me like that?_

"Yes," he admitted. "And it gave me something to think about." Tessa tried to remain calm despite the raging emotions inside, opting for a more off-handed response.

"Must've been serious since you've been so out of synch."

"You could say that," Steve chuckled. It was the first time he smiled since he came, dazzling with a hint of those goddamned addictive dimples. She pressed herself against the door, shivering slightly.

"Are you ever going to tell me?" Tessa breathed, staring up at him beneath dark lashes. Only then came the hesitation, the pained expression painting his features in a minor grimace.

"I don't know," he said honestly.

"So it's not another reason for why you came over besides apologising?" Tessa was fishing, she realised suddenly, one of her trademark habits. Despite the tension in her neck and shoulders, the obvious discomfort of being presented with this new change, a part of her came kicking through. Steve smiled as if he'd caught on to it as well; there was a light in his eyes again.

"I don't know if you'll like what you hear," he stated quietly, gazing at her, eyes intense. She was sure her heart stopped beating right then.

Letting out a deep exhale, Tessa sighed, "Try me."

"Dana thinks she's playing second violin."

_Dana, brunette, red lips, dark eyes, perfect make-up, perfect hair, perfect waist...  
His __attorney girlfriend.  
When had she seen her last?  
Ah, yes, the night at the pub, three weeks ago. She'd seemed tense when meeting with Steve's friends, especially..._

Tessa's brow furrowed in honest confusion, though the statement had sent a shower of flutters through her nerves, leaving her shuddering. Why would Steve's girlfriend feel like... Oh. The final piece of the puzzle that was the reason for Steve's off behaviour the past week.

When he took another step closer, blue eyes swivelled to her partner's, wide in sudden understanding and yet searching for his confirmation. His arms snaked around her, drawing her into a hug.

She resisted at first, suddenly unsure and feeling terribly vulnerable, but the hint of warmth in those arms were too tempting. Last week he'd hugged her so tightly after John Gardener had been shot and kept hugging her until she was safe at home and tucked into bed. She'd never felt so cherished before, even with him.

But then there had been nothing. No hug, no banter, no cracks, no teasing. Only indifference that in the end proved to be his state of mind in an uproar. And so, after a week yearning for it and never receiving it, Tessa was easily persuaded and crumbled into his welcoming embrace, the tension leaving her through the anticlimax.

"Steve—" she started, but he hugged her tighter, silencing her.

"Don't speak," he murmured softly, "Please." Pausing, he inhaled deeply, his breath warm on the soft skin of her ear. In jitters, she burrowed her nose deeper in his sweater, clinging onto him, her back immediately as stiff as a bone in anticipation. "I think she's right."

Having finally uttered the words he'd searched for the whole previous week, Steve closed his eyes and breathed in the delicious smell of Tessa's newly washed hair as he felt her stiffen even more. She was so petite in his arms, firm and soft at the same time. How could he imagine anyone else in those arms? The spot belonged to her, always had.

He drew back so that he could gaze into those beautiful blue eyes he treasured so deeply, surprised to see another tear running down the length of her chin. Wiping it off, he stared mesmerised at the tantalising drop of salty water at the tip of his thumb. Tessa shivered in his embrace, but Steve doubted it had anything to do with the temperature.

_Can it be she__ also...?_

Before he knew it, he was kissing her softly on the lips.

* * *

**To be continued**


	4. Four

_**Summary:** From one hell to another, the Homicide detectives find themselves working on a series of gruesome murders dating from far back in time and into the present. Things get worse when Tessa discover that somewhere along the road, something happened__ to rock the solid base of her and Steve's friendship. _

_**Rating: **__T+ (PG-13 – Suggestion of violence)_

_**Author's Note:** This story is certainly the first in either a trilogy or duology. I've got the others planned out, but I'm not finished with them yet. But I decided to upload this anyway, since I don't know when I'll finish those other parts._

* * *

**Second Best**  
_by neela_

* * *

**Four**

Quickly crossing the street once the light showed green, Tessa looked around for the small café Tootsie had told her to meet at around midday. Lunch was on her, she'd said, the older woman's goal probably just a girls-get-together, as far away from her partner as possible. In her mind, Tootsie still didn't know what had happened after she went back home. Tessa couldn't help being torn between a stupid grin and doubtful grimace.

This morning the alarm had rung as usual to find her alone in bed, Steve having left before anything else transpired last night. They'd agreed on that, to make room for some thinking when they were more awake, even with the threat that logical reason would put a damper on their answer. How could it not? Homicide detectives were almost constantly on call and leaving no room for spare-time activities, let alone a private life. A relationship was just...

_Complicated._

That's what Tessa had been telling herself all morning while they worked on the case. Today everything could be labelled complicated. Going from nice and steady to unravelling and ending up at difficult, her reality these days were just tough to handle. But based on today's events, at least her and Steve's working relationship hadn't suffered any.

_Yet,_ she thought grimly, consequently forcing that particular thought out of her head. No use in thinking so far ahead. If possible, she had to focus on the here and now.

Sidestepping busy pedestrians milling up and down the street, Tessa wound up outside a fashionable corner café which already seemed to be full of activity. Not surprising, considering it was around lunch time. She opened the tall glass door and headed inside, pausing momentarily as she looked for the medical examiner.

"Tessa!" Turning, she saw Tootsie waving at her from one of the window tables near the toilets, out of the way of the general in and out traffic.

"A bit fancy place you've picked out, Toots," Tessa grinned once she'd snaked around the other tables and sat down, wringing off her winter coat as she did so. Today the weather was a bit more temperate with occasional streaks of sunlight, so she'd foregone the thick mittens and scarf. "I almost lost my way just getting here." The older blonde just smiled, clutching a hot cup of cocoa in her hands as if it was the best present she'd ever had.

"I found it on one of my midday strolls a while back, you know when I don't have anything to do, and just knew I had to try it out. But you know, I couldn't just go here alone. It always looks so sad when people sit for themselves. Besides, I knew you'd fall in love with the place," Tootsie said lightly, twinkle in her eye. Tessa nodded enthusiastically, checking out the modern feel of the place. She loved the colour schemes in particular.

"I do, it's great. You should've taken that stroll months ago. So what're we having?" she asked, indicating the menu balancing at the side of the table.

"Don't worry about it; I already ordered salads for both of us. It should be ready soon. And a little chocolate cake on the side," Tootsie added with a grin. "I think we can afford that little indulgence for now. Besides, if we ordered now it would take almost thirty minutes before we got our food and I hear rumours you're on the verge of breaking the case already." The source of the rumours most likely being Fisk, of course. Tessa grinned.

"That's right," she said excitedly. "He made a mistake this last time. Before, it's been detached killings, but this one got emotional for some reason. We had a profiler come in today and had a complete profile in just an hour. It's put up on all police bulletins for now, just in case someone runs into him."

"Fantastic," the pathologist agreed. Then her face turned a bit concerned, warning Tessa of what was to be brought up. "And how're you today? Did you sleep all right?" Flutters sprang up from her toes, the torn between smiling and grimacing returning.

"Kind of," Tessa evaded the question furtively. "I mean, I feel better today and I got about five hours of sleep in the end. But..." She hesitated, a gesture Tootsie caught up on quickly, raising a worried eyebrow.

"And?"

"Steve dropped by." It had the effect Tessa knew it would have. Tootsie's eyes widened, her face a myriad of emotions until it ended on neutral, probably sensing there was more to it all and waiting for the rest. Tessa sighed, resisting the urge to clench the table top with her fists. "He said he was sorry for being the jerk he'd been and all that. Totally laid himself bare for me. And then he explained."

"Explained what, his behaviour?" Tootsie's nose furrowed as she leaned forward on her elbows, obviously trying to not make this hard on her. Tessa knew the other woman's reservations and annoyance with her partner and was glad she was trying to put that aside..

"Well," she recalled, telling her friend the story about Dana and what the woman had told Steve, pausing before she came to last part. "And then he kissed me."

"Kissed you?" Tootsie repeated slowly once the news sunk in. Her inquiring grey eyes locked with Tessa's blue, searching for confirmation. The detective nodded, tilting her head away and looked out the window at the people passing by. So many different people, so many different choices made each day. How many others like her were there out there, sifting through the problems looking for a solution to her dilemma?

A slight cough drew her back to the world, looking back at her friend with a wary expression. Tootsie still maintained the neutral look, though it seemed to have softened by a notch.

"Did you...um...did you go any further? Did you like it?" It almost seemed like the older woman didn't dare ask, afraid she'd step into something painful and secret. Studying the table top, Tessa shook her head.

"No, it was only the one kiss. Steve left not long after. And," she added with a bashful smile, "It wasn't so bad." _More like one of the most memorable kissed I've ever shared with someone. Steve's a great kisser. _That made her blush, which seemed to break the ice with Tootsie, who grinned.

"Well," Tootsie started, "I can't say I'm totally surprised. In fact, I expected it years ago, but I guess you're both just been too stubborn about it," she added when Tessa's eyebrows flew up in surprise. "Seriously, Tessa, I've known you both for a long time. It seemed inevitable."

_She's right, you know. You've felt the attraction._  
"_Dana believes she's playing second violin."_

"What I'm wondering about, though," her friend put in, "Is how you feel about all this? Just yesterday you had a really big fight and before that he practically ignored you for a week. I don't need to remind you he hurt you pretty bad." Tessa shook her head no, grimacing as memories of their famous whisky night came to mind, and the day after when she'd lashed out on him.

"That's the dilemma, right?" Tessa sighed, playing with the table cloth. "I'm not sure about this, Toots. It's like you say, we haven't had the best of friendship lately and suddenly now I have to think of a personal relationship? Let alone an intimate relationship?"

Truth be told, the idea of spending time differently with Steve than their usual friendly get-together didn't seem so affronting as it had earlier today. Work tended to clear things up, to give her focus and generally offered her a different view of things, either objectively or subjectively. And the early hours at work had been spent with equal thinking on the case and Steve.

But in the end, it hadn't awarded her a more concise answer before her lunch with Tootsie. So now, perhaps she just needed someone to bounce ideas off, someone who wasn't Steve, yet still knew her and wouldn't freak out totally. She wasn't the only one checking out other members of their little team, Tessa inwardly smiled with a look in Tootsie's direction.

"Besides, how can I know it wasn't just an attempt to smooth things over?" Heaving a sigh, the blonde detective shot another glance out the window. Down at the corner near the pelican crossing stood a couple with the man's arm slung snugly around the woman's shoulders while they waited for the green light. They looked happy, pleased with themselves, occasionally glancing at each other with a secret smile in store.

Following Tessa's glance, Tootsie noticed the longing crossing her friend's young features, wondering if the woman knew it herself. Probably not, seeing as she hadn't decided on what to feel. Sometimes the Homicide detective could be just as tad bit blind to what was straight in front of her eyes.

No matter how reserved Tootsie was for Steve nowadays, she couldn't ignore the knowing feeling that those two had stepped around each other for years, ignoring the obvious attraction between them. At a time she had even wondered if she should try and open their eyes up, but logical reason told her it would possibly be a waste. Never had she seen two people more devoted and addicted to their job, not to mention each other; they'd do anything to keep the partnership going, even if it meant denying one's heart's desire.

"Tessa," Tootsie started hesitantly, pausing in thought on how to express herself. "I won't deny I have had a disagreement with Steve's behaviour the last few days, nor will I hesitate to tell him about it, but...um...I have to admit, you two look good together. And if you really enjoyed it, the kiss I mean, and if you feel there may be more to it and isn't totally opposed to the idea of a relationship with Steve...well, I think you should go for it."

_Being in a similar situation yourself, you know what it's like. And you can't push the misgivings from _your_ dilemma onto her shoulders._

Tessa's eyes were startled, wide in surprise, obviously not expecting her to say anything in that direction. Tootsie gave her a smile, opting for a more appeasing, comforting approach.

"Besides, you've been dancing around each other for years, there's obviously an attraction between you. Indulge yourself for once and don't worry about the job. At the end of the day it's lonely on your own and in our profession it's rare to find someone who's patient and caring enough to keep up with our odd working hours." It seemed Tessa understood the touch of experience underlying her words, a knowing smile twitching her lips as she nodded.

"Okay," she agreed softly, shooting a quick glance at the couple who'd just crossed the pelican crossing, still arm in arm.

"So you'll talk to him?" Tootsie asked.

"Yes, I think it would be best. After all, I still need to know what he wants, if he meant what he said last night."

Tootsie smiled warmly. "Good."

Just then the waitress came with their salads and they ate in silence before changing the topics to discuss the café and its food, soon enjoying the company once more. The air seemed a bit clearer too, as they'd both managed to air some clouds hanging over their heads. Tootsie decided perhaps she should go easy on Steve from now on, stop this frustration she'd directed at him since he started disappointing her. Give him a bit of leeway now that Tessa was warming up to him. Couldn't hurt, she thought.

* * *

Steve couldn't help but notice Tessa being in a relatively good mood after her lunch break with Tootsie, even when faced with a barking Thorne who didn't seem pleased with her longer-than-usual break. Not that he personally minded. He was just happy she smiled again on occasion and wasn't afraid to direct one of those at him, causing him to wonder if she'd come to a resolution already.

As for himself, he tried to steer clear of the thoughts threatening his focus on the case. It had been a long-standing rule that no matter how fucked up his life were, his private life wouldn't get involved with his work. The same applied for Tessa, as it had been extended to include their friendship. In the beginning they'd often come at each other's throats, fighting over this and that until it lessened over the years to only sporadic quarrels disrupting the truce now and then.

However, experience had shown them what their private lives could do with their working relationship, so they tried to keep any personal arguments out of office. Not that Steve'd managed to do so completely the past week, but that was a regret he was trying to patch up. At least Thorne hadn't called them in on it.

Delving deeper into the case and tying up more threads, his partner's good mood had carried on throughout the afternoon while they inched slowly towards capture. Catching this serial killer had been given highest priority, so after lunch Tessa and Steve had been joined in their efforts by two suburban detectives from Tessa's old division who'd investigated three of the earlier homicides.

The two women had seemed to get along perfectly, obviously old friends, whereas the man was older than Steve and reminded him of his former partner Barney who'd gone back to uniform. They shared the same sense of humour and laconic thinking, as well as a love for sport. It felt good to have another man on the team, Steve had to admit. Sometimes, even with Thorne hanging around, there was just too much oestrogen.

"Think the bulletin will pay off?" Henry Adams inquired thoughtfully while they were on their way out to a possible witness, his deep baritone voice serious and even. Their respective partners had taken responsibility for checking out the scene of a previous murder, off to another part of town. Steve shrugged, focusing on the wheels.

"Best shot we've got, I think." The other man grunted, seemingly not pleased.

"I don't know about you, but I have to say I don't trust those shrinks. Always been a bit of windbags and attention-seekers. Money's all they care about. Besides, anyone could fit that profile they gave us." Steve grinned.

"Didn't know you got to know so many psycho maniacs with abusive pasts and sexually impotent relationships with women down in the suburbs," he teased. Henry scoffed, rubbing his nose after a coughing fit. One of the first things Steve had learned about this man was his smoking habits. If the yellowing teeth weren't an indicator, the rough throaty voice certainly was.

"Too many of them, Hayden, too many." Henry grinned good-heartedly, fingering with a lighter in his hands. Probably itching for a smoke, he thought. Well, they'd be there soon. "Anyway," Henry continued. "I'm not even sure we needed that goddamned profile. Word has it your partner's gotten quite a bit of a puzzle solver since I saw her last." At the mention of Tessa's status and renown throughout the ranks, Steve couldn't keep the smirk spreading across his face.

"She's good," he acknowledged with pride, hitting the turn signal indicator before the intersection, taking a wide right turn after an oncoming sedan passed them. "I'm afraid I can't take any credit for that; it's all her. I'm only along for the ride. And to keep her on a leash," Steve added roguishly, grinning, thinking back on Thorne's suggestion years back. Henry barked out a rough laugh, amused.

"Ha! Good to hear she hasn't changed then. You know, back with us," the older man referred to his own division, "She had quite the personality when she arrived out of uniform. Always clashed with the boss, but never backed down even once. Earned her a few reprimands over the year. I had to look after her all the time to make sure she didn't lose track." Laughing, Steve turned left at another intersection, speeding down a less crowded road.

"Sounds like the Tess I know. However, she's better at it now. Hasn't gotten a reprimand for the last three months. Thorne's been real pleased." Henry only smiled knowingly, casting a glance at the dark-haired man. He really liked this guy and he seemed to work well with Tessa, a woman he'd come to greatly respect the year she worked with him. It seemed he also was a bit protective over his partner, much like Henry himself had been and still was, admittedly.

_I don't think it's just because of her she's improved_, Henry thought. _I think Steve had a hand in the game as well.  
Just as well, I thought I'd have to take up on my old job again. That woman..._

Pulling up in front of a tall apartment building, the two men got out and headed over for the entrance. Time to get another piece of the puzzle.

* * *

At the pub that night, the usual gang had been joined by the two borrowed detectives, who admitted this was one of their rare downtown visits. Well, Henry had been here before, years ago when he was fresh out of the academy and being introduced to the gang he would work with at the central station. But, he said, the place had changed a lot, that statement earning him an in-depth discussion with Fisk and Tootsie about the differences and improvements.

"He seems to enjoy himself," Tessa commented. Vanessa grinned, nodding animatedly as she half-waved her wine when the man in question turned to smile at them. Chuckling, the blonde detective turned her eyes on the curly brown-haired woman, memories flooding back at her.

When she'd come fresh out of uniform, Vanessa had been her first friend at the division besides Henry, and also her second partner. Her first partner, a young man from Canberra she jokingly dubbed Quark due to his habit of croaking like a frog, hadn't agreed with her unorthodox methods and quickly applied for a transfer within a month. Last she heard, he'd gone back to the capitol and joined the Drug Squad.

But Vanessa, being several years older than her, had taken Tessa under her wing and opened her eyes for the captivating world of murder investigations. The chief had certainly wondered if his choice was so wise, seeing as both being animated, impulsive women, they often got off-track, even if Vanessa could fall back on experience to keep her in place.

Together with Henry, the two of them had taught Tessa many of the things and values that made her the detective she was today. And of course kept her out of the boss's hair on many occasions as she seemed to never lose her penchant for butting heads with the chief. She'd been lucky to be paired up with them on this case; she wouldn't have wanted anyone else.

"Okay, Tessa, spill it." Vanessa stared at her with big brown eyes, smirking above the rim of the wine glass. Tessa's brow furrowed, confused.

"Spill what?" The other woman puffed exasperatedly, impatient.

"You know, your deepest secret or whatever. Give me the gossip. I haven't heard from you in years, I need some new juicy stuff." Unable to stop the blush from rising in her cheeks, Tessa rolled her eyes and swirled her stare around the place before meeting with her friend's again.

"What to say? Brett didn't last, in case you haven't picked up on that yet. Broke up during my first case, not surprisingly." Vanessa only nodded, agreeing. "Well, there hasn't been anyone since then. I haven't had the time for spare-time activities, much less going on a date with someone. Work's just got me swamped. This reminds me I look forward for a holiday..." Tessa trailed off, taking a sip of her water. No alcohol tonight; the whisky had been enough to last her for weeks.

"Ever the workaholic eh, Tessa?" Vanessa teased. "I have to say the same here, though. No one's dragged me down from high-speed...yet. No, scratch that, there was one, but..." An almost sad look crossed her friend's face, vanishing as quickly as it had appeared, replaced by an expression Tessa recognised too well. She'd worn it often enough to mark it as a protective mask.

"Anyway," the brunette cheered up, grinning. "Away from our dreadful lack of personal life and romance, how are things otherwise? Made any more contact with your mum?" And so the talk moved away from the topic Tessa had secretly been thinking about all day since her lunch date with Tootsie.

During the conversation with Vanessa, she shot a glance in Steve's direction, following his movements and smiles as he played pool with Dee, enjoying himself. They had barely seen each other after lunch, both busy in their end and only exchanging information by phone. Tessa couldn't say she hadn't appreciated the small distance, if only for half a day. For the moment, Steve didn't look like he was weighed down by thoughts anymore; instead looking like there was a little spring in his step.

_You'll have to talk with him, tonight. Offer him a ride._

As if knowing she was thinking about him, Steve turned his head towards her, meeting her eyes for a short moment before she withdrew and focused once more on the talk with Vanessa. It felt like his eyes burned in her neck throughout the night until one by one, people excused themselves and went home, Tootsie leaving with a significant glance in her direction.

* * *

The car was silent as it sped down the street, turning and here and there until it reached Arthur Street. There was quite the distance between the pub and Steve's house, in contrast to her apartment and the pub, and as he always had a beer in the evening after work, Tessa drove him home. It had become a habit over the years to the point they only had to share a glance or brief inquiry before leaving the pub together. Occasionally he would invite her in too, that is if he didn't have guests waiting at him at home.

Tonight would probably be one of those nights and he didn't disappoint when she pulled up in front of his house and broke the rather tense atmosphere in the car.

"You wanna come in?" Steve asked, meeting her eyes. Tessa swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded, feeling as if she was throwing herself into a turbulent flow of nothingness. A million possible situations came to mind, but she forced them out of her head in an act of sheer willpower.

She didn't ask if Dana was there. In fact as she removed her coat and slung it over one of the dining chairs, she realised the thought that the brunette woman would be there hadn't crossed her mind once since they left the pub. It was like Steve's girlfriend (was she his girlfriend now?) had been another thing pushed to the back of her mind as she waited with tense anticipation of the conversation that would follow.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Always the good host, Steve headed for the kitchen and searched the cupboards for whatever he could offer. "I've got tea, coffee, juice, water, soda—"

"Tea would be nice," Tessa put in, smiling sheepishly when he turned to nod at her, hoping her nervousness didn't show too obviously. While her partner made tea for both of them, she went to the cosy living area of his open first floor, sitting down on the edge of the couch.

The first time she'd been here she hadn't been able to keep the scepticism out of her body-language when she saw how poorly renovated it was. As they grew closer, she told him if he ever needed help, give her a call. During the summer holidays he called and they started on the paint job and repairs which wouldn't be finished until last year. Due to their unpredictable schedules, it had been done in bits and pieces whenever they had time. Gradually the place had looked more like a home and less than a building site.

Now there were soft hues of brown and green in the living area and by the dinner table half underneath the stairs, with matching chess pattern in the kitchenette. For a guy (with a woman's help and guidance), Steve had quite the shack. Any woman he brought home would instantly fall in love with the place. And he was really tidy as well, Tessa envied him.

_I wonder how many he _has _brought home with him._

"Here you go." Steve came over to the couch, setting the steaming cup of tea in front of her. "Three sugar and cream, Madam." Tessa smiled in spite of her frayed nerves.

"You know me too well," she sighed and inhaled the herbal essence. "Mm, good."

"Glad you like it," Steve remarked with a smile, finishing his tea quickly even though it was scalding hot. Choosing not to notice his action, she took her time drinking every drop, careful as to not burn her tongue off. However, as soon as the cup hit the table top, the jitters returned and she sat alert at the edge.

"So..." Steve started; Tessa felt like the world had opened beneath her and swallowed her. Suddenly she regretted coming here, talking to him, but quickly chastised herself. They needed to talk. She shook her head slightly, eyes closed before meeting his glance.

"Where's Dana?" It seemed like the simplest question to ask, as the answer would in some way also answer the question she didn't dare say aloud. Steve didn't bat an eye, though he seemed nervous as well. It calmed her a little.

"At her place, I guess. Haven't seen her since this morning."

_Oh.  
It doesn't necessarily mean anything.  
But she was here this morning, probably sleeping in his bed._

"Are...um, are you and she..." Tessa cursed her inability to be direct, almost wishing she had accepted Vanessa's offer to buy her a drink back at the pub. At least the alcohol would've made her loosen up. She forced herself to look back up at Steve, now definitely sure the uncertainties she felt shining in her eyes.

"No." His answer was short, concise and totally like Steve. No dancing around the topic like a pack of monkeys. Tessa felt her heart beat loudly against her chest as she just nodded and looked down at her hands, suddenly finding them very interesting.

"Tess," Steve said, drawing her gaze back at him. "She understood," he assured, leaning forward to take one of her hands. That startled her, reminding her how little he really touched her besides a hug now and then. It felt...intimate, to have him holding her hand in his strong, masculine one. Tessa felt her tears welling up.

"I'm sorry for being such a cry-baby," she wiped them off with the back of her free hand. "I just...um, I haven't really thought it would come to this."

"You don't want to..." Steve didn't finish, looking down at their hands and releasing hers slowly. Alarmed, Tessa gripped it tightly, suddenly desperate he would let go forever.

"No, I mean, yes, I..." She stumbled over her words. Steve looked up at her, a small light of hope in his eyes. Her voice was small and silent when she continued, gripping his hand in comfort, "I don't want to be alone anymore." Leaning forward before her courage failed her, Tessa continued where they had left off last night.

Steve didn't push her away.

* * *

Smiling victoriously, Inspector Thorne practically ran into his office, immediately on the phone with DA's office. Exiting the interrogation room with a folder in her hands and Vanessa hot on her heels, Tessa watched him leave with a roll of her eyes, though grinning in spite of it. From his desk Steve and Henry returned the amusement while the former flipped the laptop screen up and turned it on. After all, they had a report to write.

In just a week they'd tracked down one of the worst serial killers in the city's history and had more than enough evidence to nail him to the cross. The man was going down. Finally the victims could rest in piece in their graves.

"Ooh, it felt so good to see that look on the son of a bitch's face. Priceless, Tessa, I'll never forget that remark of yours. If I ever run into more impotent killers, I'll certainly tell them for you." Vanessa grinned, thoroughly pleased with the conclusion of the case. She'd tried to find him six years ago when he killed two girls in her suburb, but somehow he'd managed to get away and killed again in another state before returning here. It felt good the bastard would go away for life.

"Could you also warn them not to wander into Tessa's hunting ground unless they want to be caught?" Henry added teasingly, a hint of pride in his voice. "You did great, Tennessee, as always." The blonde detective blushed when Steve raised an eyebrow at the man's favourite nickname for her, groaning.

"It's a long story," Tessa explained. Her partner just grinned.

"I've got time." That particular comment made her cheeks hot again at the implied reminder. Steve had said that last night when, after a very...persuasive make-out session, she'd told him she still had a few doubts to iron out before she could settle completely. Of course, that didn't mean she held back on the emotions heating up her blood. They would work it out as they went along and in a way, they deserved it for four years in denial.

"We'll tell you all about it over a beer," Vanessa chirped, her excitement showing through her whole being. If she hadn't known better, Tessa would think her old partner had set her eyes on something or someone. Perhaps that brown-haired detective from Armed Robbery she'd met at the pub last night. They'd certainly gotten along.

"Okay, kids, I'll buy the first round." Henry picked up his jacket from the hat-and-coat stand, throwing his partner's in the brunette's arms. "But you're up next," he smirked in Tessa's direction as she got her coat on. She rolled her eyes.

"Tennessee," Steve chuckled as he passed her, brushing his hand over her elbow and steering her out the glass doors. Tessa huffed, elbowing him before following the other detectives into the elevator, fuming.

_I'll get him back for that.__ And it won't be like last night._

Steve's eyes twinkled all the way to the pub.

* * *

** The End**


End file.
